In the past, various types of marine vessel stabilizers or anti-roll devices of the fin type have been created. Fin structure has been employed in which a pair of fins extend from a marine vessel so that one fin is positioned on each side of the vessel and is attached to a rotary shaft for angular movement of the fin. However, in order to provide proper stabilization or anti-roll action in regard to such structure it has been necessary to employ a fin which has considerable area and which extends a considerable distance from the side of the vessel. Thus, the structure having one fin positioned at each side of the vessel is objectionable, particularly in situations in which space requirements are critical. Furthermore, fin members which have large area frequently are damaged by striking objects or by being struck by underwater objects.
It is an object of this invention to provide marine vessel stabilizer or anti-roll structure of the fin type in which the fin structure is capable of effective control of the vessel but in which the fin structure extends a very minimum distance from the vessel at the sides thereof.
It is another object of this invention to provide a stabilizer unit which is capable of more effective anti-roll control than can be obtained with a single fin.
It is another object of this invention to provide such stabilizer or anti-roll structure which can be constructed in any one of many shapes and configurations.
It is another object of this invention to provide such stabilizer or anti-roll structure which may include any suitable number of fin elements.
Another object is to provide such stabilizer or anti-roll structure which can be constructed at relatively low costs and which is long lived.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.